


Skin Deep

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week goes by before Jason comes home smelling like blood and covered in ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for schizoauthoress who wanted Kon/Jason and scar worship. It’s most likely set in one of zir several AUs with the setting kept loose enough that it could work almost anywhere.

Maybe Kon’s hearing isn’t quite as “super” as Big Blue’s hearing, but he  _can_ hear things in greater detail than the average human being. All of his senses have an added little kick to them; which does Kon good when he’s on patrol and needs to provide information to his partner on the ground. But—

Having mostly super senses makes the morning rush of traffic up and down the stairs in front of the apartment that he’s sharing with one Jason Todd annoying and hard to sleep through. More so, it makes Jason’s early return from parts unknown close to unbearable.

Kon can hear everything.

The click and turn of Jason’s key in the lock—

The little scraping noise where a rough edge of the key catches on the metal inside—

He can hear the thudding sound of Jason slamming the side of one shoulder against the old wooden front door in the seconds following. Because if there’s one thing their apartment never manages to get, it’s a decent maintenance man that actually  _does_  something. The apartment door has never worked right and Kon can’t even count how many times that he’s had to use his TTK to keep from waking Jason up in the middle of the morning back when their schedules were on opposite ends of the day.

When Jason (finally) finishes fighting with the damn door, Kon is treated to the heavy thudding footsteps of Jason’s metal-reinforced boots thudding against the old, creaking floorboards in the living room. Kon makes a face and then rolls onto his side, reaching for Jason’s unused pillow and pressing it against his eyes and ears. The pillow does next to nothing to block out the noise of Jason clomping through the house, but when Kon inhales and gets hit with the fading scent of Jason’s cologne, he—

He starts to hope that Jason isn’t too tired for a little roll in the sheets.

It’s been a long three weeks.

——-

The bedroom door opens smoothly on well-oiled hinges. It takes barely a single brush of fingers around the knob before the door swings open silently and Jason gets to see his messy bedroom for the first time in several days.

That’s all Kon’s doing.

The mess  _and_  the smoothness of the door, that is.

Jason crouches down and sets his bag down on the floor, trying to be quiet even though there’s no way in hell that Kon is still sleeping soundly in bed. Even if the only part of the other man that he can see is his short black hair. Still on the ground, Jason makes short work out of undoing the laces of his reinforced boots. He braces his back against the wall next to the open door and then tugs his boots off one after the other. The boots get nudged to the side of the room out of the path between the bed and the door and a few seconds later, Jason tosses his balled up gray socks in the same direction.

Standing too fast makes Jason flinch, makes him remember exactly what has had him away from Kon and their comfortable apartment. Tape and gauze pull tight underneath the gray t-shirt that Jason swears he’s been wearing since pulling into the rest stop just outside of Detroit and Jason winces on instinct even though he’s had worse.

Hell, he’s done worse.

The mattress creaks. When Jason swings his head up to look in the direction of the full-size bed with its sturdy headboard, Kon is sitting up and staring at him. For a second, Jason just looks at Kon; at the way that the way that the light from outside looks on his bare chest, how even when tired and obviously not completely cool with being woken up, he manages to make Jason feel good about coming home.

Kon interrupts Jason’s moment of quiet introspection by tilting his head back slightly and inhaling deeply through his nose. His nostrils flare. Then Kon frowns, wide mouth and that unfairly plush bottom lip pushing out.

“What did you do to yourself, Jay,” Kon says, shaking his head as though Jason has come in covered in ashes or mud. Then he pushes on. “You do realize that you’re bleeding right?” Kon’s right eyebrow goes up and he gives Jason a look that should make him angry, but instead never fails to make Jason want to hop right into bed with the other man. “I hope you went and saw a doctor.”

Only willpower keeps Jason from reaching back and patting the gauze and tape on the top of his back. He flexes his shoulders instead, rolling them against the slight pain in his muscles until his body protests the motion.

“It’s nothing, Kon,” Jason says, because it’s not. “Let me get out of my clothes and I’ll show you.”

Kon makes a low noise, a pleased noise. Jason feels the unmistakable little pinch of invisible little fingers goosing him through the thick denim of his favorite blue jeans.

“Or you could let me help,” Kon suggests a second later after his laughter at Jason’s offended glare dies down. He wiggles his fingers at Jason and grins. “You know how good I am with my hands.” Kon’s smile is more of a leer at that point and when Jason rolls his eyes, Kon laughs and reaches out to tangle him up in a thread of his telekinesis.

Jason goes along with Kon, not struggling against the faintly staticky feeling of the other man’s power sliding over his skin.

“I’m not hurt,” Jason says when he has one knee resting on the side of the bed and Kon’s face turns up at him. “This isn’t from a fight or anything. I had something— I had something I needed to do in Star City.” Kon’s eyes narrow and in his jaw a muscle twitches once before he nods and the expression clears.

“Is everything okay now?”

“Yeah,” Jason says, voice low as he thinks about what he has hidden underneath his clothes. He hooks his fingers in the hem of his shirt, lifting it a little even though he knows by now how much pleasure Kon takes in undressing Jason himself. “I got a tattoo,” he confesses, smirking a bit at the way Kon’s pupils get wide and his nostrils flare for that. “It’s on my back. Wanna see?”

Instead of speaking aloud, Kon answers with his powers. He pulls Jason onto the bed with his TTK none-too-gently and then kisses Jason, quick and rough with just enough teeth that Jason has to pant for it and reach up and splay his fingers over the back of Kon’s head where his hair is at its shortest.

Pulling away, Kon licks his lips. “Hell yeah.”

——-

Half healed and huge, Jason’s new tattoo is a work of art.

Covering most of his broad back and shoulders, think lines of blank ink and dots of vivid color and shading almost make Kon feel at ease about not having Jason’s scars visible to the eye. Kon reaches out with both his fingers and his TTK, stroking inked skin and feeling Jason shift underneath his body. He’s almost sitting on Jason, pinning him to the bed with his weight and the occasional use of his powers, and there’s such a thrill coming from the fact that Jason  _lets_  him do this.

Kon uses his tongue to trace the lines of ink on a mostly healed patch of skin that once had a puckered scar from a bullet pushing from Jason’s pale skin. Now it’s a flower, jagged and bright with black outlines and blue that fades into green in the center. Kon pauses to feel a moment of mourning, but then he licks at Jason’s skin with purpose, searching out the edges of the scar tissue with his tongue until he finds it and Jason bucks underneath him.

“Sh-shit,” Jason breathes, muscles flexing when Kon moves from biting to licking and teeth nip the edges of his scars. Sweat blooms on the palms of Jason’s hands and on the back of his neck a few inches from where Kon is mouthing sloppy kisses into his skin. “I-I take it you like the tattoo then?”

Kon laughs without moving his mouth away from Jason’s skin and the sound of laughter vibrates through his body.

“Oh yeah, dude,” Kon breathes, sliding his fingers up over a swath of blue and black ink that looks like a beautiful explosion from his vantage point. “I love it.”

He falls silent after that, moving to map the newly inked surface of Jason’s skin with careful nuzzles of his mouth. Kon is careful with Jason even though he doesn’t have to be. It’s been almost a week since he’s had Jason in their bed —over a week since they’ve had any downtime at all— and Kon feels so clumsy, too big and too small at the same time because it’s just been so long.

With his tongue and his fingers, Kon finds Jason’s bare skin, sweat damp and pale near the back of his right arm, and kisses him there. He scrapes Jason’s skin with his teeth and then sucks a mark there that almost seems dull when compared to the red on the tattoo ink a few inches away. It’s still impressive though and Kon rubs his thumb in a circle around it a second later, marveling at the silver-dollar sized bruise.

“Did you just give me a hickey?” Jason asks in the moment following, shifting from side to side on the bed as Kon goes back to playing with the scars hidden underneath the vivid ink and rough patches of new scabs. “In my  _armpit_?”

Kon ducks his head and then bites at the back of Jason’s neck just underneath his hairline. He smothers his laughter in Jason’s hair and then sits back between his thighs, sinking a little into the mattress as he stares at all of that pale skin and scars and that  _ink_ —

“Of course I did,” Kon says eventually, settling one hand on Jason’s ass with his thumb nudging the dark little cleft there. When Jason grunts and pushes back against that touch, Kon grins and pushes a bit against his hole. “Where else was I going to leave my mark?”


End file.
